


Brown Note

by DeviousMorgan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Farting, House Cleaning, Musical Instruments, in which Camilla farts into various instruments to produce music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousMorgan/pseuds/DeviousMorgan
Summary: To make Selena crack a smile, Camilla puts on a show that her retainer will not soon forget.
Relationships: Camilla/Luna | Selena
Kudos: 7





	Brown Note

Winter was over and warmth was returning to the kingdom of Nohr for a time. Snowfall was a thing of the past and warm days would be commonplace for the forseeable future. Truly, a marvelous time of the year for all Nohrians.

However, with Spring's arrival came the annual event that most everyone dreaded. A time of misery and turmoil; Spring Cleaning...

Spring Cleaning was a chore for any normal household. After all, who didn't keep a few pieces of junk packed away here and there? For the Nohrian royal family? The castle had many rooms packed to the walls with all manner of spare knick-knacks and useless triffles. Going through some of the things in storage would take awhile.

Today, it was Camilla's turn to browse through some of the storage and figure out what to toss and what to keep. A terribly mundane procedure, but it was her job so she would simply do it without complaints and get it over with. Besides, she had her retainer, Selena, to help her with some of the workload, so it wasn't all that bad.

"Oh, I remember this!" The Nohrian princess cooed. "Selena, look! Aren't they just adorable!?" Camilla held up an old pair of baby boots that used to be worn by Elise when she was a toddler.

"Yeah, cute." Selena dismissed. She was barely paying attention. The red-headed retainer was in a bad mood after being dragged into cleaning duty with Camilla. She was hoping it was going to be her day off but alas. Here she was, helping to sort a bunch of old, musty junk.

Camilla frowned at seeing her lovely Selena so sour. She knew that helping her clean rather than doing something fun would upset her a little, but spending quality time with her liege seemed like a reasonable tradeoff, right? Judging by Selena's expression, _maaaybe_ she overestimated her personal charm. Oh well. There was nothing for it but to finish up here so they can both be on their way.

Over the next hour, Selena watched on from her stacked pile of boxes and crates as Camilla worked to get her side of the area finished, hopefully with minimal distractions. As Camilla was bent over looking through some old things, Selena had to admit that if there was one thing, any one thing she could say positively about this arrangement was that at least she could get an eyeful of her liege's ass. The retainer admired how lovely Camilla's butt was and if she were to be confined here for another few hours, so be it. As long as she could have a glance at the princesses goods.

THRRRPPPBBBTH

Ugh, but then something like THAT has to happen. Selena's brow creased as she now had to tolerate one of her master's farts.

"Ooh! Pardon me!" Camilla giggled as she wafted the air around her. The Nohrian princess was very casual about her gas. At least, when it came to Selena. Why this was, gods only knew. Camilla looked back to Selena only to witness her upset face after she had let one slip. "Dear, you really should try to smile. If not, your face could get stuck that way."

Rolling her eyes, Selena forced a toothy grin for a second or two. Camilla remained unconvinced. She would have to try something to get a laugh out of her, or anything really, to change her expression.

Time went on and the two moved onto another stack of junk in need of sorting or throwing out. Camilla periodically looked over her shoulder to see if Selena had any sort of change in mood. No luck. She wasn't even bothering to engage in polite conversation. When she turned back to her own task, the princess opened a rather large box and marveled at the contents. Her eyes lit up at all the wonderous things that were inside.

"Oh, Selena! Look!" The princess called. Her retainer turned to her master to see what she was fawning over this time. "It's Corrin's old recorder. Ah, the memories that we made with this..." Camilla held aloft the wind instrument, reminiscing on older days.

Selena gave a simple nod and returned to her task. Camilla frowned, not at all happy that her retainer insisted on keeping a sour mood. That was when she had a brilliant idea!

"Selena, my dear, would you mind looking over here a second?"

The red-head sighed roughly and turned to see what it was the princess needed. Camilla stood before her holding the recorder in her hand. To Selena's shock, Camilla had gone ahead and began removing her thong-like underwear and turned to the side, giving Selena a profile shot of her body.

Bending over, Camilla took the recorder and placed the mouthpiece against her butthole. Witnessing this bizarre act, Selena had her eyes glued to her master, disturbed but curious.

After being satisfied with how deeply the recorder was inserted, Camilla squeezed her eyes shut and gave a little push.

_~fweeeeeeee~_

One long, sustained note fluttered out of the recorder, courtesy of Camilla's restrained gas. A puff of dust blew out from every hole on the instrument, a testament to the power behind Camilla's fart despite the squeaky sound of the recorder.

Selena was awestruck. She certainly wasn't amused, by any means. Yet, even so, she found herself oddly impressed. Camilla wasn't known to hold back whenever she farted. Often times, the force of her bodily wind would be enough to shake whatever chair she happened to be sitting on at the time. For her to manage such a feat of being able to produce semi-decent sounds from a wind instrument given her abilities, it was almost admirable in a way. If she weren't somewhat stunned, she would applaud.

Wait, what was she thinking? No she wouldn't!

She was horrified! In fact, she was beyond disgusted! That was a perfectly good instrument and her liege just tainted it with such a vile act! What if someone were to put their mouth over that thing!? And what's worse, it appeared that this sick display wasn't over. Soon after Camilla had her fun with the recorder, she let it fall to the floor and reached into the box she was previously looking in and pulled out a much smaller instrument this time; a harmonica.

"I can see you weren't impressed by that last act, so perhaps you prefer something more melodic?" Camilla asked as she twiddled the tiny instrument in her hand.

The retainer couldn't find it within her to respond. Her system was still in shock after witnessing the sickness of her last "act."

Taking her underling's silence as approval, Camilla turned completely, her back facing Selena as she took the vertical facing harmonica and nestled it between her buttcheeks and holding it tightly in place with her ass muscles alone.

_~fwaaaaaa~_

A chord of music blew forth from the tiny instrument trapped between the princesses ass. Selena covered her face, mortified by the entire thing and trying to conceal a blush.

"Oh, hold on. Let me adjust for better sound." Camilla said as she reached a hand behind her and held the harmonica between her thumb and index finger.

"Alright. Now then, a-one, a-two...!"

_~hraaarararara~_

_~shwoooooooo~_

_~breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~_

A tiny symphony of sound echoed through the room as Camilla played note after note with her impressive range of farts, ending with a long note. Selena wasn't looking, still covering her face, but the mental image was enough to make her want to curl up into a ball and hide away while her liege continued to disgrace these instruments and herself in such a way.

Camilla returned to the crate of instruments to find something suitable o end all of this on. Her eyes sparkled as she lifted up a more hefty thing than the others.

"For my final performance, I will need the help of my lovely assistant!" Camilla announced.

Selena really didn't want to, but she managed to pull her hands away from her eyes to see how this horror show was going to continue. Her heart dropped into her stomach when she saw Camilla carrying the one thing that could have escalated this to the heights of insanity.

"Oh, gods, Lady Camilla.. Not the tuba..." Selena finally protested.

The Nohrian princess simply nodded, brushing aside her retainer's objections. Shoving the instrument into her hands, Camilla turned around once again and bent over, spreading her ass apart.

"And now, if my lovely assistant would help me prepare for my final high note..." Camilla smiled ever so sweetly in contrast to Selena's downright fearful expression.

A line had to be drawn somewhere. Stepping back a bit, Selena shook her head, turning down the whole prospect. Even her master had to be told no sometimes.

"I see." Camilla said, standing upright. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that my assistant won't be helping me for my performance. But, I suppose that's alright." Camilla pressed a hand against her stomach and rubbed circles over it, massaging her gut to facilitate the movement of her bowels. "If you don't want to help me play the instrument, that's just fine. But know this, my dear, I will get this last one out of me one way or another."

The world seem to darken a tiny bit as Camilla stepped forward towards her retainer. She reached one hand out and palmed her underling's face in one hand and forced her jaw to open.

"The choice is yours darling. You can either help me finish my performance, or, rather than the tuba, I'll simply use that beautiful mouth of yours." Selena's pupils shrank at the thought. "Mmm, yes, I can already picture it. I'll simply pin you down to the floor, press my ass right over those lips and... utterly decimate your pretty face."

That thought was even more horrifying than anything her liege could do to any instrument. She would rather not remain party to any further misuse of these tools of music but in comparison to what Camilla would do to her, it seemed like the lesser of two evils. Although every fiber of her being screamed, Selena nodded, relenting to her master's desires.

"Excellent!" Camilla exclaimed, her intimidating aura vanishing immediately. Within a second, she had already turned on her heel and was already bent over with her ass spread apart once more to receive help from her lovely assistant.

Selena sighed dejectedly as she pressed the mouthpiece against Camilla's anus. Once the princess felt the plastic ring tough her exit, she released her butt cheeks, pressing them over the mouthpiece and clamping it further in place with her hands.

As Camilla prepared for her final performance, Selena came to a worrying realization. With the way she was positioned and holding the tuba, her face was directly over the-

_**~BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~** _

What soon followed was an incredible, brassy, bowl-shaking, window-shattering quake of a sound that radiated throughout the entire room. The tuba itself shook violently as it played, as if struggling to maintain form in the wake of such a powerful anal emission.

Selena was stunned. Her ears rang with a high pitch sound that momentarily inhibited her hearing. The force of the fart reverberating through the tuba was enough to blow her hair back, so much so that her long pigtails still remained airborne even after the onslaught had ended. And of course, the stench of whatever Camilla had for dinner the other night settled over her, culminating in a complete picture of humiliation.

"Gods, that may have been a bit excessive..." Camilla exhaled as she released the tuba's mouthpiece from the grip of her ass.

Turning back to see Selena's face, Camilla was slightly concerned at the statuesque stillness of her retainer, who's grip on the heavy instrument had waned, leaving her to drop the brass load onto the floor with a loud clang.

Just then, a slam from behind alerted Camilla to two guards who had burst into the room, swords at the ready.

"Lady Camilla! Selena! Are you alright!? We heard what sounded like an explosio-" The guard cut themselves off when they took in the complete picture of what they walked in on.

The retainer, Selena, was completely immobile while her hair seemed to be defying gravity. Princess Camilla stood wordlessly and for some reason, her underwear was nowhere to be seen. A number of random musical instruments were strewn around on the ground. Shards of glass coated the floor at the base of where windows once were. Perhaps worst of all, was that it smelled as if something had died in the room.

Many questions were raised that day, and a week after the incident, the two guards who were posted there handed in their resignation.


End file.
